ONE FINE DAY
by strawberry-tree
Summary: A series of One Piece drabbles and ficlets, focusing mainly on nakamaship and set in the universe of the Grand Line. May occasionally contain serious and crack!pairingsm as well as AU. Enjoy!


A/N: Here I go! I'm trying my hand at some One Piece fanfiction. I LOVE this manga. Mmm... Warnings: Crack!pairings will ensue, though I personally don't support very many. I really love Luffy... And Zoro. But not together, not especially. TashigixZoro maybe... Ooh! And FrankyxRobin. You can shoot me later... I also really, really dislike the 4kid's dub.

xXxXxXx

**Fourkid's Island**

a one piece fan fiction by strawberry-tree

One day, the Straw Hat Crew awake to discover they've contracted a mysterious disease or a strange virus of some sort.

"It only affects the throat and the vibrations it makes," says Chopper, once he gets over his initial alarm and distress and realizes he is the doctor on the ship. His own voice sounds as if someone was pinching his blue nose, and each word is strained, but it hasn't changed too much. He still sounds mostly like the Chopper they know and love. "So really, the voice box. We must have contracted it from the last island we visited." He turns to the next page of his medical journal and reads a bit. "It's not fatal, and I'm pretty sure it should clear up soon. Tomorrow night, at the latest."

"Good," Zoro growls, thanking whatever gods currently present that he was never one for talking much in the first place. His range is higher pitched than before and he sounds like he's forcing himself to be gruff. In fact, it sounds a little like the Love Cook's before they got sick, if Zoro would stop trying to put a snarl in his voice, and at any rate he really, really hopes it goes back to his usual rumbly timbre, or else he'd never live it down with Sanji. Resigned until then, he moves on to his morning exercises.

"But Chopper, can't you fix up a potion or something?" moans Nami while clutching her throat, also sounding like every word needs to be extracted with pincers before spoken. Her face twists into a comical mask of tragedy. She's just fooling around with Chopper and smiling underneath, but, ("You!" she shrieks) not with Luffy. She whips around, pulling her hands down from her neck. "Stop laughing already!"

Luffy is on the ground in throes of laughter, eyes watering and shoulders heaving. "But!" he gasps, unable to stop, "You… and… and… hee! Robin… Sanji!" He is too loud and forced but he's laughing almost like before, so hard he can't even get a comprehensible sentence out, so it's alright. Chopper looks up from his book of medicine and over at Luffy and starts to giggle, too. Zoro grins benignly at his captain and continues to lift his multiple hundred pound weights.

Usopp is torn between laughing with Luffy and going completely nuts. He, the great Usopp, now has a voice like a deranged parrot! Never mind it's only temporary; and while contemplating permanence Usopp almost loses his head but then Sanji tries to speak and comfort Nami again and Usopp is rolling around on the wooden planks with Luffy.

Robin looks up from her usual place, stretched out on one of the lawn chairs of the Going Merry. "Quiet down, y'all, I can't even hear myself think," she says out loud, on purpose, sending Luffy and Usopp and now Chopper into transports of glee. "Even the way Robin talks changed!" Luffy manages to gasp to the others, and they start again. They're almost crying they're laughing so hard, hooting and snorting on the rolling deck. Robin smiles benevolently at the three and returns to her history book as Sanji storms up to kick two of them in the head.

Sanji's health and voice is affected the worst. It's now deeper than Zoro's was, and nasally to boot. Over in his corner, the swordsman is having a quiet laugh at the cook's new accent. Even Nami and poker-face Robin can't help but crack a grin; he no longer sounds like a suave chef, but instead some punk off the streets. "Quiet down, morons," he says thickly, holding a handkerchief to his nose, and then has to chase those three children around the mast as they imitate him. Chopper's confiscated his cigarettes on account of his throat, so he's substituted them with a lollipop, just something for his mouth to do. "Honestly, I don't know why you sh- … why you sh- … why you lunkheads," Sanji looks genuinely panicked now, "won't just quiet down!" He does an about-face and stares at Chopper. "Why can't I say sh… it?"

Chopper straightens out his face and sobers, worriedly flopping about, flicking frantically through the pages of his book. "I'm not really sure, it might just be that the virus won't let your vocal chords vibrate in the ways needed to, well," he fidgets and stage-whispers, "swear."

Sanji grimaces and throws a shoe at Luffy and Usopp, then kicks Zoro because he's laughing ("Stupid MARIMO!") as Chopper rushes to stop him from moving and Nami and Robin can't help joining in with the rest of the crew. Then everyone is laughing and Sanji goes back to the kitchen with Chopper and Luffy vaults onto the figurehead and Usopp returns to the crow's nest and Nami and Robin lounge on the deck and Zoro keeps lifting his weights.

So, the Straw Hats continue on, and when they're attacked by another roving band of marines who deliver not only the usual speech of how they will totally defeat the Going Merry but also laugh at their infirm voices, well, no one blames any of them for beating up their opponents a little harder than usual. Tomorrow the Straw Hats will wake up to find their own voices have returned, and the marines of yesterday will realize they've been infected with the virus, from contact with Luffy's crew.

But of course, the Straw Hats will most definitely never be going back to Fourkid's Island again.

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

Luffy and the Crew didn't ever get their voices back. Sanji eventually made a vow of silence and would never be heard to speak again.

The End.

xXxXxXx


End file.
